prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC10
, dubbed Birthday Heist in the edited English dub, is the 10th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 10th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Honoka is taken captive during the trip to the Jewelry Store on her Birthday. '' Synopsis Nagisa hangs out with Honoka, while Mepple and Mipple express their happiness in being together. Nagisa thinks back to the other day when Mepple was ill and how she almost let him die, so today she brought him there to let him see Mipple to make it up to him. The two mascots continue to nuzzle and hug as Mepple asks Mipple to come closer. She refuses since Nagisa is watching them, causing him to insult Nagisa and return to Card Commune form after infuriating her. Honoka goes to answer the nearby phone and begins to talk with her father for their plans the following day. Nagisa questions this once she returns, and Honoka explains that her parents are art dealers that travel the world, and because they're so busy with their work, they only get one chance to come back home to Japan annually, and that's on Honoka's birthday. Nagisa leaves shortly after this and realizes that she should prepare a gift. The next morning Honoka and Sanae arrive to the airport to find her parents behind a big pile of presents. Honoka's parents embrace her and begin to fawn over her, stating how much she's grown since last time, only stopping after Sanae jokingly warns that they will break her. They show Honoka everything they got for her, and she asks if they will be able to fit all of the presents into the taxi, shocking her parents as they didn't fully think this through. Sanae suggest that they could find a way to ship the presents back to the house, and insists that they all go out to have fun while she returns home to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, Nagisa realizes she only has 18 yen, which is not much to work with. She can't afford anything with such a low amount, and tries to ask her mother for an advance, but it turns out that she is already six months advanced on her allowance. She then turns to Ryouta, who refuses to lend her any more no matter how much she sucks up to him; causing her to beat him up. Honoka's parents ask her what she wishes to go out and do, when they suddenly get a call. A jeweler wants to meet them, despite how many times they told him that they already had plans and turned him down. Honoka insists that they should go to do this first, since it involves their jobs and it is highly important, but when they hesitate she points out they have go have some fun afterwards. They head over to the Jewelry Store and have Honoka wait in the display room, then they head into another room. Mipple comes out to state she is hungry and Honoka agrees to feed her, prompting her to try and find a secluded area to do so. Nagisa sadly tries to think of what she can do when she happens to spot a beautiful piece of jewelry in a store window. Without the money, she is unable to buy anything that Honoka would really like. Mepple states that gifts come from the heart rather than money, which inspires Nagisa and she rushes off, unaware of three strange men entering the jewelry store. The leader of the three men approaches the woman at the door and threatens to shoot, displaying what appears to be a gun sticking out from under his clothes and announces this is a robbery. They tie up all the people in the back room and threaten them with the pistol. The emergency lock system kicks in and traps everyone inside and the robbers take off their masks to gloat how easy it was to trick them, revealing they didn't have any firearms on them. Honoka tries getting answers from the men. Meanwhile, Honoka's dad tries to break down the door to the display room while tied up, fearing for his daughter's life. The three men explain to her that they are actual robbers, since Honoka thought they were just playing around, then she asks why they are robbing the store. They explain their desperate need for money, and claim that stealing well-priced items is the best and quickest way to get it. This angers Honoka, who demands they sit down and asks if they would ''really feel comfortable in taking things people work so hard to make. Her parents are so busy most of the time that she can only see them once a year, and even then there's people who work harder than that. Her words seem to cause the men some remorse, when the leader goes on to confess they used to be hard-working people like them. Before they can say anything more Gekidrago suddenly appears. He opens one of the emergency gates and closes it upon entering the building to make sure nobody can leave. He demands Honoka hand over the Prism Stones which she complies, but only if he can find them "hidden" in the displays inside the store. She uses this free time to contact Nagisa as he sits down and starts to look through every pile of gems and jewelry he can find. Nagisa has just finished making a present for Honoka, using materials that she borrowed from Shiho; A clay figure of both Mepple and Mipple. Mepple thinks it looks repulsive and Nagisa tells him off before trying to make another one. In the back room, Honoka's father tries to tell people outside via a raised window to call the police, while Honoka tries to use the phone inside the store. The wires had been cut by the robbers in preparation for the heist. The men begin to regret what they did, as the leader explains how they were all in business together when it suddenly went bankrupt, and they were left with debt after the company president abandoned them. As friends, they were only doing this to help each other. The leader is convinced that only bad things happen, but Honoka tells them to not give up hope. She recalls the words of her parents; "life is made up of half-good and half-bad things." ''If things so far seem to be 'only bad,' then there's no place to go but up. Thanks to the efforts of Honoka's dad, the police show up, along with the camera crew. This gives Honoka an idea, but she distracts the men by having them search for other potential exit routes. Nagisa, happy with her results, has finally finished her figures. She has them polished and painted, and plans to go out and give them to Honoka. She then realizes that it would be best to not disturb her on her special day, and waits for tomorrow. Nagisa turns on the TV, and sees that the jewelry store she passed by earlier is currently being robbed. She begins to panic after realizing they see Mipple behind one of the displays. When Mepple confirms its her they hurriedly rush to the store. The police refuse to let Nagisa enter, despite her tries to convince them. She is pushed back into the crowd and overhears some people mention the ventilation system. However, it is too small for an adult to fit, but Nagisa realizes she should be fine. Gekidrago realizes he was tricked and he makes an attempt to harm Honoka but the robbers come to her defense, telling her to run. Before Gekidrago can begin attacking one of the ventilation grates Nagisa arrives in the nick of time and the girls transform into Pretty Cure and start to attack, using Marble Screw on him. Gekidrago refuses to give up and the girls keep using it, soon seeing that the many gems surrounding them glisten brightly and form into the Marble Screw to create a stronger blast to send him flying. As they turn to normal, Mipple explains how the stones reacted with their powers and saved them. Nagisa puts her hand into Honoka's to reveal she brought her gift with her, then she uses the vents to return outside to avoid interrupting Honoka's time with her parents. The police are about to arrest the three men, while Honoka tries to object, only for the three men to willingly give themselves up. They state that ''"robbery is robbery" but they feel much better after listening to Honoka, and state that they will reform once they serve their time. They tell her to take care of her parents, of which Honoka promises to do so. As they are being escorted out, Honoka's parents rush to her and feel very bad that they couldn't do anything to help her, and they feel heavy remorse for not being able to spend time with her like they wanted, but she assures them that she knows they love her. She also has friends that care about her too, looking at the gift Nagisa gave her. She feels so happy that she claims this is her most wonderful birthday ever. Major Events *Honoka's parents are first seen in this episode. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Kometsuki Kyouto (Flashback only) Japanese vs English Dub *When Mipple feels embarrassed about cuddling Mepple in front of Nagisa, Mepple insults Nagisa by comparing her to a pumpkin. In the English Dub, he tells Mipple to pretend that Natalie is just a pumpkin. *When Nagisa is yelling at Mepple for calling her a pumpkin-head, he tells her to get a boyfriend if she's upset about it. In the English Dub, he tells Natalie to "plug her ears and hum a song to herself." *After Honoka scolds the robbers for stealing rather than working hard, the lead robber tells her that they have been working hard for several years. In the English Dub, the lead robber tells Hannah that somebody forced them to rob the jewelry store. *When Nagisa shows Mepple her first attempt at making a charm for Honoka, he says she won't like something that's poorly made. In the English Dub he asks, "Does it come with a barf bag, or is it sold separately?" Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Honoka Gets Psyched Up! A Lovely Birthday. *This episode shows that Nagisa is good with small crafts. *While she is trying to beg for money from her family members, Nagisa has a 10 yen coin stuck on her forehead the whole time. *The airport that the Yukishiro family meet in, is labeled the 'New Tokyo International Airport.' *The present Nagisa chose to made stands as a symbolic item for her friendship with Honoka. As they met through Mepple and Mipple. *One of the first and only episodes in which a Zakenna wasn't the villain. *This is the first episode of the franchise to be written by Narita Yoshimi, who would go on to write many episodes for this season and most subsequent seasons, as well as the series composition for several of them. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes